


Buried Alive

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Slash, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Buried Alive

Green eyes opened to darkness. Darkness and the putrid smell of death. He thought nothing of it at first until he REALLY looked. Eyes widened and he panicked. Kicking the lid he starts screaming (Not that he thought anyone would hear him). A coffin. He was in a coffin.

Sam rolled his eyes and tapped the coffin lid. "Shut up, Dean. You'll run out of air that way."

"Sammy…" A part of him calmed at the sound of his brother's voice. "Get me out of here."

"Nope, sorry. Can't do that." He says with a smirk. "You wanted to let yourself go… to die. I'm giving you what you want."

That panic came back full force. "NO! Sammy, please… I don't want to die. Let me out… please."

A growl erupted from the younger man. "I said no, Dean. Now shut the hell up."

Tears formed in the older man's eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Sammy…"

"Learn to listen. Lay still and accept your fate. While you do that I have a war to wage. Demons to recruit and humans to kill. You know the drill, I'm sure."

"No, no, no… that isn't you!" He yells, his breathing becoming more shallow.

The younger man gives a wicked smirk. "Oh… but it is big brother. Do enjoy your stay. After all, you'll be dead in about an hour or two. No one will so much as even know you're here." He states before walking away. That smirk turns into a wicked smile as he does and man… his big brother's screaming was orgasmic. What an aphrodisiac. God, he loved it.

"Please…"

But Sam didn't answer Dean. Just listened to the pleading, the screaming… even as he headed off to the Impala and started her up. "One less beast to worry about. We're going to go rid the world of the rest of 'em, baby. Just you and me." What Dean didn't know wouldn't kill him… or maybe it would. After all, he was buried alive.


End file.
